Il faut qu'on parle
by frenchtvshowsaddict
Summary: Quand Clarke n'approuve pas vraiment la relation de Kane et Abby, Raven décide de comprendre pourquoi. Je reste toujours aussi nulle en résumé désolé.
1. Chapter 1

_**Salut ! Comme promis voici un second OS, pour débuter l'année, écrit durant mes pauses de révisions de partiels (je ne me lancerai pas dans une fanfic complète avant un bout de temps). Encore une fois sur le ship Kabby, mais cette fois il est présent qu'au second plan, ce texte traite surtout d'une discussion entre Clarke et Raven au sujet des deux adultes. En espérant que cela vous plaise !**_

 _ **La scène se déroule après les événements de la saison 3 mais avant la scène Kabby vu dans la bande annonce de la saison 4.**_

 _ **DISCLAMIER : Je ne possède ni les personnages ni la série The100 elle-même.**_

Il était dans les environs de 14h30, c'était une journée plutôt ensoleillé mais surtout très calme en comparaison aux autres journées qu'ont eu à vivre les habitants d'Arkadia depuis leur arrivée sur Terre.

Clarke était à la recherche de Kane, elle voulait lui demander d'organiser une rencontre avec Roan afin de convenir d'accords entre leurs peuples. Après avoir arpentée tout le camp, elle avait fini par se dire qu'il avait sûrement dut rendre visite à sa mère à l'infirmerie : tout deux étant, à ses yeux, de très proches amis. Ainsi elle arriva à l'entrée de l'infirmerie, où se trouvaient toujours les blessés graves de la guerre de Polis, et rechercha Abby du regard. Elle finit par la voir, elle était de dos, feuilletant, ce qui lui parut être de loin, le dossier médical d'un patient. Clarke fit un pas en avant pour se diriger vers elle, c'est alors qu'apparu Kane qui se mit près de sa mère, lui caressant discrètement le dos et lui chuchotant à l'oreille des choses qui firent gloussées de rire Abby. Cette dernière finit par se tourner complètement pour se mettre face à Marcus, lui caressa la joue tendrement avant de poser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Sa fille, qui l'observait de loin, serra les poings avant de faire volte-face et de sortir rapidement de la pièce sans se retourner. Raven, qui était depuis plus d'une demi-heure à papoter avec Jackson en lui portant compagnie à l'infirmerie, avait vu Clarke y entrer et avait suivis sa réaction face au baiser du couple.

-(…) du coup en ce moment l'infirmerie est peu remplie ce qui fait que…

\- Désolé Jackson, je dois y aller, tu me finis ça plus tard ok ? , coupa Raven qui sortit de l'infirmerie suivant Clarke du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

\- Euh…D'accord…Je passerai te voir….cria-t-il. Après le boulot…., finit-il en diminuant le son de sa voix conscient que, déjà loin, Raven ne l'avait sûrement pas entendue.

Toujours sur les pas de Clarke, la mécanicienne la suivait dans les couloirs d'Arkadia. Quand elle fût non loin d'elle, elle finit par l'interpellée :

-Clarke attends !

-Hey ! Salut Raven, lui répondit-elle sans s'arrêter de marcher.

-Clarke attend arrêtes-toi ! Je vais finir par empirer le cas de ma jambe à force de te suivre en courant !

Cette dernière finit alors par s'arrêter et fit volte-face avant de faire les quelques pas qui les séparaient.

-Désolé…. Tu avais besoin de quelque chose ?

-J'étais à l'infirmerie, lui répondit Raven sans répondre à sa question. Tu ne m'as pas vu hein ?

-Non désolé, rétorqua Clarke avant de se retourner.

Mais la jeune mécano lui attrapa le bras et l'arrêta dans son élan.

-A quoi tu joues Clarke ?

-Mais bon sang de quoi est-ce que tu parles Raven ?

-Je parle de ton regard de chien enragé que t'as lancé à ta mère et à Kane après les avoir vu s'…

-Stop je t'arrête tout de suite Raven, lui lança Clarke méchamment. Primo, je veux pas en parler, deuxio, encore moins avec toi, trois, mêles-toi de ce qui te regardes et dernièrement : lâches-moi le bras !

-C'est quoi ton problème Clarke ? Parce que tu es à longueur de temps dépressive et malheureuse on doit l'être aussi ?, lui cracha Raven sans prêter attention à ses paroles.

\- Raven lâches-moi j'te dis !

Cette dernière s'exécuta mais la jeune blonde en face d'elle ne partit pas comme ce que l'aurait pensé Raven.

-Je suis sincèrement désolé de tout ce qui t'es arrivé Clarke, vraiment. Mais si certains d'entre nous réussissent à retrouver le bonheur : tu peux pas les blâmer, lui dit-elle de façon calme et compatissante.

C'est alors qu'apparu Kane les interrompant :

-Raven, on a besoin de toi pour…

Elle se tourna alors vers lui :

-Juste deux minutes, Kane, juste le temps que je parle rapidement avec Clarke.

Mais quand Raven se retourna pour regarder Clarke, celle-ci disparaissait au croisement d'un couloir.

-Attends Clarke ! C'est pas vrai….

-Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ?, demanda le Chancelier.

Raven se retourna vers lui, sourit tristement et tapota sa poitrine et disant :

-Oh croyez-moi, rien que vous ne voudriez savoir….

Il la regarda d'un air interrogatif mais finit par se dire que quoi que cela pouvait être : sa ne le regardait en aucun cas.

-Si tu le dis, lui répondit Kane. Bon aller, viens on a besoin de toi.

Et ils tournèrent tout deux les talons en direction du garage.

Le soleil allait bientôt se coucher, Clarke était dans ce qui était un grand débarras à une époque et qui avait été changé en une sorte de bar après les évènements de Mount Weather. Assise près du piano elle buvait, brouillant du noir dans sa solitude.

-Evidement ….Il fallait que tu sois là… à boire….

-Va t-en Raven…

Cette dernière ne dit rien et finit par s'assoir près d'elle, lui attrapa la bouteille des mains, ouvrit le capuchon et sentit.

-J'en étais sûre….

Elle reposa alors le récipient devant Clarke, saisit son talkie-walkie qu'elle garde toujours sur elle, et pressa un bouton.

-Monty ? Ici Raven.

-Ici Monty en compagnie de Jasper.

-Super je fais d'une pierre deux coups ! Ecoutez moi bien je veux plus jamais vous revoir donner votre satané moonshine à Clarke d'accord ? Sinon je vous promets que je vous tue !

-Pourquoi ? Elle l'a mal ingérée… ? demanda Jasper. J'en étais sûre Monty, on aurait jamais dut rajouter le truc qu'on a trouvé dans les bois.

\- Si vous lui en redonnez, c'est mon poing que vous allez devoir ingérer compris ?, menaça Raven avant de retirer son doigt du bouton de l'appareil.

-Aller, sa suffit, donne moi ça Clarke.

Cette fois elle lui retira le moonshine pour de bon et l'éloigna.

-Je te rassure : je ne suis pas soûle Raven, alors rends moi c'truc.

-Non pas pour le moment mais si tu continues sur ta lancée tu le seras dans peu de temps alors hors de question que je te rende ça.

Clarke la fusilla du regard mais ne chercha pas à récupérée sa bouteille, elle tourna la tête, fixa son regard sur un point imaginaire et lâcha :

-Sa fait combien de temps qu'ils sont ensemble ?

La brunette la regarda visiblement choquée qu'elle n'ait pas eu à lui tirer les vers du nez pour qu'elle accepte d'en parler.

-Aucune idée…Tu n'as qu'à lui demander toi. Après tout c'est ta mère.

-Tu as plus le rôle de sa fille que moi, chuchota Clarke.

Raven écarquilla les yeux d'étonnements face aux mots qui venaient de sortir de la bouche de sa camarade. Celle-ci remarqua son regard et lui dit :

-Aller, me regardes pas comme ça : c'est ce que tout le monde dit et pense.

-Je m'entends bien avec Abby, je l'adore et elle aussi m'aime beaucoup, elle m'a toujours soutenue et aidée, elle m'a beaucoup protégée et moi je la conseille beaucoup et je…

-T'inquiètes Raven, t'a pas à te justifiée…

-Tu comprends pas Clarke. Ma mère a toujours été indigne et n'a jamais réellement été une « maman ». Alors quand Abby et moi avons commencées à bien nous entendre, j'ai…

-Enfin eu l'impression d'avoir une mère ?, acheva Clarke.

La jeune mécanicienne la regarda, lui sourit et lui dit.

-Ouais….Et être mère c'est un job à plein temps, alors quand t'es partie après Mount Weather, elle m'a materné comme si j'étais sa fille puisque toi tu n'étais pas là et…

-Depuis elle n'a pas arrêté de le faire, acheva de nouveau la jeune femme.

-Ouais…, soupira Raven.

Un silence s'installa et on ne pouvait entendre que les profondes respirations des deux jeunes femmes. La latino en eu assez et finit par mettre fin à cette ambiance pesante en entament de nouveau la conversation qui était source de leur présence dans la pièce.

-Du coup, c'est quoi ton problème avec Kane ? Or mis le fait qu'il soit en couple avec ta mère, lâcha fermement Raven.

-J'ai pas de problème avec lui.

-Bah voyons…Alors tu as un problème avec le fait que ta mère soit heureuse ?

-Tu racontes que des conneries là…

Cette fois, la voix de Clarke était plus féroce.

-Et bah IL EST OU LE PROBLEME alors Clarke ?

-IL A TUE MON PERE !

La voix de la jeune femme avait résonnée dans tout le bar en même temps qu'elle se levait d'un bond, debout face à son amie. Ses yeux commençaient à se remplir de larmes.

-Il est celui qui a donné l'ordre d'exécution….Il était un ami de mon père et il est celui qui l'a exécuté !

Raven se leva à son tour, regarda Clarke droit dans les yeux et finit par dire calmement :

-Toi comme moi on sait très bien que Kane était sous les ordres de Jaha et toi comme moi, on sait aussi que c'est Abby qui a balancé ton père au Conseil… Moi je pense que tu te mens à toi-même : si tu es contre cette relation ce n'est pas à cause de cette histoire …

Voyant que Clarke ne répondait pas et semblait attendre qu'elle continue, la brune poursuivit donc ce qu'elle disait :

-T'es flippée Clarke !

-Ah oui ? Et de quoi j'aurais peur hein ?

-De beaucoup de choses…

Clarke leva les yeux au ciel, tourna les talons en disant :

-Wow, ça c'est du diagnostic ! La prochaine fois que tu joues la psy Raven, essaies au moins de le faire correctement…

Cette dernière s'exaspéra, lui agrippa le bras avant de la replacer face à elle.

-Ecoutes ma grande voilà ce qu'il se passe : ta mère est tombée amoureuse de Kane. Oui je sais, on le sait tous, qui l'aurait cru ? Eux qui se haïssaient sur l'Arche, qui passaient leur temps à se faire la guerre, lui qui l'avait même condamnés à être fouetter sur la place publique, à finit par la faire craquer ici sur Terre. C'est comme ça, ils ont essayé en vain de repousser leur sentiments mutuels, l'amour a été plus fort… Mais tu devrais connaître ça mieux que quiconque non ?

Raven posa cette question tout en détachant son étreinte du bras de Clarke qui lui lançait un regard interrogateur.

-Tu parles de quoi là ?

La brune baissa les yeux au sol et dit presque dans un murmure :

-De Lexa…

A peine avait-elle prononcé son nom que Clarke la bouscula pleine de rage en hurlant.

-Je t'interdis Raven !

Elle avait le l'index face au visage de Raven, les joues rouges de rage, dans les yeux, de la tristesse mélangé à de la colère. La mécano fit un pas en arrière.

-Tu l'aimais… On sait…Tout le monde sait que tu l'aimais et que vous n'étiez pas que de simples alliées.

C'était comme automatique : des perles salées coulaient sur les joues de la blonde à l'évocation de cet amour.

-Comment …. ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

-Murphy, ce mec est un vrai moulin à paroles.

Un silence s'installa dans lequel Clarke se disait qu'elle allait tuer Murphy c'est certain.

-Clarke. Ta mère l'a sut avant que Murphy l'ouvre, parce que c'est une mère et qu'une mère sent ce genre de choses. Elle ne t'a pas jugé, elle ne le fera jamais et personne ne le fera. Mais elle t'a laissée être heureuse avec qui tu voulais, tu lui dois au moins ça : laisse là être heureuse avec qui elle veut. Ecoutes, ce que j'essaie de te dire c'est que depuis qu'on a posé les pieds sur Terre, notre quotidien ne se résume plus qu'au sang, à la guerre, aux stratégies politiques, à la Fin du Monde, aux catastrophes… On ne vit pas, on survit. Mais certains d'entre nous sont assez chanceux pour trouver quelque chose qui leur permet d'égayer leurs journées, quelque chose qui leur permet de se dire que finalement ce monde n'est pas si ténébreux qu'il n'y paraît. Ils réussissent à trouver une lumière dans l'obscurité de ce monde et ils finissent par vivre et s'épanouir. Abby fait partie de ces chanceux, ne soit pas l'obstacle qui empêche sa lumière d'illuminer sa vie Clarke….

Raven pensait avoir finit, sentant qu'elle n'avait plus rien à ajouter, elle contourna Clarke et se dirigea vers la sortie mais à peine avait-elle posé la main sur la poignée qu'elle entendit derrière elle :

-T'as raison : je suis flippée.

La jeune femme près de la porte se retourna vers son amie, lâchant la poignée et s'avança, prête à écouter.

-Tu l'as dis-toi-même Raven : depuis qu'on est sur Terre, on enchaîne les épreuves. Pas que l'Arche était le Monde Parfait, mais quand même : on n'avait pas autant de morts… Et si ce monde cruel dans lequel nous sommes lui enlevait Kane ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle va devenir ? Elle n'aura pas la force de s'en remettre : elle a déjà perdu un amour une fois, et encore, son histoire avec mon père était d'un amour peu comparable à celui-là je l'admets. J'ai peur pour elle, et maintenant j'ai aussi peur pour lui parce qu'il est la famille, c'est-à-dire que je ferais aussi tout pour que rien ne lui arrive.

-Clarke… Abby est une grande fille, elle sait se protéger et se défendre, Kane aussi : t'es pas responsable d'eux. On ne peut pas vivre de « et si ? », dans ce cas là autant se mettre une balle dans le crâne dès maintenant. On ne sait pas de quoi demain sera fait et comme tu dis : on est entouré de la Mort ici, si je venais à mourir bientôt, je ne voudrais avoir aucun regret. Alors laisse Kane être la lumière de ta mère, qu'ils vivent ce qu'ils ont à vivre avant que la planète ne leur donne plus cette chance.

Clarke leva les yeux, songea aux paroles de son amie qu'elle tentait de graver dans sa mémoire parce qu'elle savait que Raven avait raison. La vie était plus importante que la survie et même si ils perdaient un grand nombre de personnes qu'ils aiment, ils finissaient par se relever et continuer d'exister. Il ne s'agit pas d'être dans la négligence des dangers de ce monde comme Jasper, mais seulement de continuer à faire des choses simples telle que sourire, chanter, danser, aimer… Des choses qui prouvent que vous êtes là, vivant. Des choses qu'elle, du haut de ces 17 ans, ne parvenait plus totalement à faire.

-J'avais trouvé ma lumière moi aussi, lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle.

Elle pleurait, mais silencieusement et pouvait lire la pitié et la tristesse dans le regard de Raven qui n'avait pas su quoi répondre face à cette confidence. Cette dernière la prit soudainement dans ces bras.

-Je sais, Clarke, je sais. Je suis tellement désolé qu'elle se soit éteinte si tôt, chuchota-t-elle.

Les deux jeunes femmes restèrent là quelques instants dans les bras l'une de l'autre avant que Raven n'embrasse la joue de son amie en se détachant d'elle.

-T'es pas seule ma belle, tu es entourée de tellement de personnes qui t'aiment et qui feraient tout pour toi ok ? Je sais que t'es brisée, en deuil, malheureuse et déprimée mais nous on est tous là pour toi. Bell, O, Monty, Jasper, Miler, Bryan, Harper, ta mère, et même Kane : on a tous l'intention de t'aider à remonter la pente. Mais je t'en prie ne refoule pas ta colère contre nous…encore moins contre papa et maman ils ne méritent pas ça.

Clarke essuya ses larmes avec sa manche tout en disant :

-Papa et Maman ?

-Oh c'est comme ça qu'on a surnommé Abby et Kane, déclara fièrement Raven.

Clarke ria de bon cœur : ces amis étaient irrécupérables.

\- Ca fait du bien de te voir rire, dit Raven.

La jeune leader la regarda droit dans les yeux, le sourire aux lèvres. Les adolescentes ne s'étaient pas apprécier dès le premier jour c'est sûre, mais avec le temps, elles avaient finis par se lier d'amitié et Clarke avait trouvé en elle une amie loyale, honnête et surtout toujours prête à aider les autres même quand parfois, c'est elle qui a le plus besoin qu'on lui tende la main.

-Je te remercie Raven…

-Pour ?

-Pour tout. Pour m'avoir parlé, pour m'avoir aidé, pour m'avoir conseillé, pour avoir été là….Pour avoir toujours été là pour moi.

-C'est à ça que servent les potes. J'serais toujours là. Toujours.

Le duo se regarda en souriant durant quelques secondes.

-Bon, je dois y aller, dit Clarke en lâchant Raven. Il est temps que je parle à ma mère et à Kane.

-Et moi je dois rejoindre Jackson : je lui avais promis de passer le voir.

Toute deux se dirigèrent vers la porte et sortirent de la pièce se retrouvant dans un couloir d'Arkadia.

-Bon salut !, dit Raven s'en allant vers la Station Médicale. Tu me raconteras comment sa s'est passé avec papa et maman d'accord ? On se retrouve au dîner Blondie !

-Oui on se voit au dîner mais si tu me rappelle Blondie je te tue Raven ! Hurla Clarke pour son amie qui était déjà au bout du corridor.

-Moi aussi je t'aime, lui répondit-elle ironiquement avant de totalement disparaître de sa vue.

Se retrouvant seule, Clarke prit son talkie-walkie qui se trouvait à sa ceinture, appuya sur l'un des boutons et dirigea l'appareil à sa bouche.

-Kane ? Ici Clarke. Kane vous m'entendez ?

Un grésillement se fit entendre puis une voix sortit du combiné :

-Ici Kane. Je t'entends Clarke. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Vous ne sauriez pas où est ma mère ?

Silence de quelques secondes.

-Si. Elle est avec moi.

« Evidement, pourquoi j'y avais pas pensé » se demanda-t-elle. Elle replaça l'objet de communication près de ses lèvres.

-Bien. Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle… Tout les trois.

-Je le crois aussi chérie.

C'était Abby qui avait répondu.

-Retrouves-nous dans mes quartiers, acheva la médecin.

-Bien, je suis là dans cinq minutes.

Elle éteignit son talkie-walkie qu'elle remit à sa ceinture et avança d'un pas ferme vers le logement de sa mère. Il était temps d'avoir une discussion à cœur ouvert.

 _ **Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu. C'est pas super je sais, mais mon cerveau était en compote avec les révisions. Je sais aussi qu'il y'a 100% de chances que Clarke n'ai aucun problème avec la relation de sa mère et Kane mais quand même je sais pas pourquoi je me suis toujours dis qu'elle pourrait ne pas être d'accord. Et j'ai voulu ajouter Raven parce que c'est un personnage que j'adore (qui mérite tellement mieux) et qui est très proche d'Abby. J'aimerais aussi qu'elle ait plus de scènes avec Clarke. Enfin bref, merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire mon travail, hésitez pas à laisser un review en me disant ce que vous pensé.**_

 _ **(Aussi : désolé pour les fautes que vous verrez qui vous feront grincer des dents).**_

 _ **Bisous et à bientôt !**_

 _ **-Zaza**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Salut tout le monde ! Me revoilà avec le chapitre 2 de « Il faut qu'on parle » qui n'était pas du tout prévu mais que je fais à la demande de beaucoup de personnes. En effet, on m'a dit que la fin semblait laisser place à une suite. Alors voilà ! En espérant que ça vous plaise !**_

 _ **PS : Je ne sais pas si je continuerais avec un chapitre 3 : tout dépend de vous.**_

Clarke Griffin se tenait devant la porte de l'appartement de sa mère, n'osant pas bouger. Elle regardait fixement les chiffres sur le mur comme si le code d'entrée allait se composer lui même.

« Aller Clarke » se motiva-t-elle.

Elle respira profondément avant de taper successivement les chiffres 7, 6, 2, 9. Un petit « bip » se fit entendre et le boîtier de code s'illumina en vert avant de voir apparaitre sur l'écran du dessus « CODE ACCEDPTED ». La porte s'ouvrit alors sur le logement qui fût à une époque celui de la famille Griffin.

-Bonjour chérie, l'accueilli Abby calmement.

-Salut maman… Salut Kane, répondit l'adolescente en refermant la porte derrière elle.

Les deux adultes étaient assis l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé de l'appartement, le talkie-walkie posé sur la table basse, souriant à Clarke debout face à eux, qui n'osait que faire ou que dire.

-Je t'en prie Clarke, assis toi. On va pas t'inviter dans ton propre chez toi, indiqua sa mère.

-Ancien….répondit Clarke tout en prenant place sur la chaise face au couple.

\- Pardon ?

-Ancien, maman. Ancien chez moi…ancien chez nous.

Silence. Ces derniers mots ont visiblement été pris personnellement par Marcus Kane ce qui fit tourner Clarke vers ce dernier :

-Désolé, c'était pas contre…

-Non ça va Clarke ne t'en fais pas. On est ici pour ça non ?

-C'est vrai : la conversation gênante….

Sa mère la regarda en souriant visiblement amusée de la gêne de sa fille.

-Tiens, lui tendit-elle une assiette qui était placée sur la table, prends des cookies ce sont tes préférés. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

-Je te remercie mais sa ira.

Clarke semblait perturbé par le comportement de sa mère. « Elle pense que je suis là pour prendre le thé ? » se demanda la blonde. Mais cela ne l'empêcha de prendre un cookie : ils étaient au chocolat, elle ne pouvait résister.

-Tu as dis qu'il fallait qu'on parle… Nous voilà, prêts à discuter, aborda finalement le médecin.

Sa fille posa alors son cookie dans lequel elle venait de croquer, prit le temps d'avaler le morceau et une fois la bouche vide elle lâcha :

-Vous êtes en couple.

-C'est une question ou... ?

-Vous êtes en couple, notre peuple tout entier était au courent sauf moi. Pourquoi m'avoir gardé dans le secret ? Maman tu aurais pu me le dire ! Je sais pas moi je suis ta fille non ?

Le couple se regarda longuement comme une sorte d'hésitation dans le regard mais Kane finit par se lancer :

-Ta mère n'y est pour rien Clarke. C'était mon idée. Je ne voulais pas que tu saches, du moins pas maintenant, parce que je ne voulais pas que tu te sentes blessée…

-Je vous remercie de vous préoccuper de l'état de mon petit cœur, mais j'ai plus 5 ans Kane.

Elle avait dit cela si froidement et de façon si sarcastique, évidement, que le chancelier baissa les yeux conscient que cette conversation risquait d'être houleuse.

-Tu es sûre de ça chérie ? Parce que je crois que ru l'as mal pris tout à l'heure à l'infirmerie, lui rappela Abby.

Clarke leva les yeux au ciel et souffla. « Evidement, elle devait en parler à ma mère….Du Raven tout craché ».

-Je vous conseille de faire vos adieux à Raven Reyes durant la dîner parce que j'ai l'intention de la tuer juste après.

-C'est Jackson qui me l'a dit mais peut importe. Le fait est que tu nous a vus et tu n'as pas apprécié ça.

-Voir votre mère embrasser le meilleur ami de votre défunt père n'est pas un spectacle plaisant.

Gêne. On ne pouvait entendre que le bruit de l'agitation de la population d'Arkadia derrière la porte d'entrée. Marcus Kane regarda droit dans les yeux la jeune femme face à lui mais n'arrivait pas à lire les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait à ce moment là. Peut être bien parce que elle-même ne savait pas ce qu'elle ressentait et ce qu'elle pensait de cette situation.

-C'est à propos de Jake ? demanda-t-il .

-Oui ! Cria Clarke en se levant d'un bon, fit trois pas vers la chambre puis cria une nouvelle fois. Enfin non ! Elle revint sur ces pas, passa une main sur ces cheveux, s'arrêta face aux adultes et finit. Enfin je sais pas…Je sais pas, j'en sais rien !

Elle se rassit à sa place, les joues rougit par Dieu seul sait quel émotion, croisa les bras et souffla. Puis reprit :

-Quand je vous ai vus, j'ai, comme qui dirait, péter un plomb ok ? J'étais en colère dans un premier temps, en colère de ne pas l'avoir su, puis j'ai été prise par une vague de tristesse… à cause de papa…

Une larme menaçait de couler, elle l'essuya de sa manche le plus rapidement possible : elle refusait que quiconque la voit pleurer, elle voulait se donner l'image d'une jeune femme forte, dominatrice, intouchable, inatteignable.

\- Comprends-moi maman, je n'aurais jamais pensé te voir avec un autre homme que papa.

-Je n'ai aucune intention de remplacer ton père, et même si cette folle idée me passait par la tête : sa serait tout simplement impossible. Jake est irremplaçable.

L'homme lui avait parlé avec les yeux rougis de larmes, les gens l'oubliaient souvent mais Jake Griffin n'était pas que le mari d'Abby et le père de Clarke il était aussi son ami d'enfance et peut importe ce qu'il s'était passé, il n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer tel un frère.

-Je sais Kane. Et c'est pour ça que j'ai été prise de rage. Parce que vous étiez amis et j'avais l'impression que tout deux vous le trahissiez indirectement. Tout ces ressentis se sont bousculés en moi, alors pour me calmer et éviter de faire une bêtise, je me suis isolée au bar et je me suis bien alcoolisée…

-Excuses-moi Mademoiselle ? Tu oublies peut être que tu n'as que 17 ans !

Le visage de mère d'Abby venait de réapparaître et elle n'avait pas l'aire contente que sa fille consomme la boisson jusqu'à en être soûle. Son petit ami lui prit la main :

-Calmes toi, ce n'est qu'un détail et je pense que si Clarke est assez mature pour être notre leader, elle est assez mature pour réglementer sa consommation.

Sa compagne le regarda les yeux écarquillés, elle ouvrit la bouche prête à le contredire quand sa fille reprit afin de faire oublier ce sujet :

-Je disais donc que je me suis isolée, c'était sans compter sur Raven qui est butée et qui avait finit par me retrouver. On a longuement parlé….sachez que vous avez un excellant avocat, cette fille vous adore et est totalement excitée par votre histoire….

Le médecin et le chancelier se regardèrent d'un air complice et rirent avant que Kane expliqua à la blonde :

-Raven est celle qui nous un peu beaucoup poussés l'un vers l'autre. Je l'adore cette jeune fille, finit-t-il par dire en souriant.

Clarke ria en songeant à son amie, tout le monde l'aimait et y'avait de quoi. Elle la jalousait même parfois d'être aussi aimée de tous, de n'être en conflit avec personne.

-Qui peut ne pas l'aimer ? Demanda-t-elle de façon rhétorique.

Un silence s'installa, Clarke prit son biscuit, Kane se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine, il revint avec deux verres de jus pour lui et Abby qu'il lui tendit. Cette dernière l'attrapa, le remercia mais à aucun moment elle détacha son regard de son enfant : elle voulait savoir la suite afin de pouvoir rapidement en finir avec cette fameuse « conversation ».

-Et donc ? Qu'est-ce que t'as dis Raven pour que tu finisses par ne plus être en colère ? Questionna sa mère.

-Elle m'avait vu…plus tôt dans la journée…à infirmerie. Elle a voulu savoir le pourquoi du comment de ma réaction. Et avec son aide, je me suis rendue compte que je n'étais pas en colère contre vous. Je suis effrayée…

Ils ne s'attendaient pas à cela c'est évident, on peut le lire dans leur regards. Surtout, ils ne comprennent pas ce que la peur venait faire là-dedans. Kane plissa des yeux, comme pour essayer d'y voir plus clair dans les paroles de l'adolescente et lui dit :

-De la peur ? Je comprends pas…

-Vous êtes en couple. Cela veut dire plus de liens, ce qui veut dire plus à perdre. Vous suivez ?

Visiblement non puisque tout deux l'observait comme si elle parlait une autre langue.

-Chérie, tu veux bien être plus…plus spécifique s'il te plait ?

Cette dernière se leva, roula des yeux au ciel et finit par crier :

-J'ai peur pour vous ! On vit dans un monde dangereux et imprévisible ok. Si demain Kane il vous arrive un truc je sais pas ce qu'elle va devenir et donc ce que je vais devenir et vice versa ! Si demain maman il t'arrive malheur qu'est-ce que nous allons devenir ? En sachant que pour lui tu es tout ce qui le rattache à la vie ! Il n'avait plus rien à perdre en arrivant sur Terre, il attendait que la Mort lui tombe dessus…et puis après il y'a eu…il y'a eu votre truc. Et depuis on a eu la Renaissance d'un Marcus Kane dont notre peuple ne peut se passer.

Elle avait fini de crier, Abby se leva.

-Sans être méchante Kane bien sûre à propos du truc sur vous avant… Enfin bref.

Clarke n'avait pas remarqué que pendant qu'elle s'adressait à Kane, sa mère s'était rapprochée d'elle. De sa main gauche elle prit la main de sa fille et de son autre main, elle lui caressa la joue et murmura :

-Chérie, nous sommes de grandes personnes, on peut prendre soin de nous-mêmes, tu n'es pas responsable de nous.

-C'est fou ce sont exactement les mots de Raven, remarqua-t-elle. Juste après quoi elle m'a dit qu'on ne serait jamais sûre du futur, et que le fait de vivre dans un cadre dangereux et incertain comme le nôtre renforce l'envie de vivre chaque instant comme si c'était le dernier.

Kane, qui était toujours debout près du canapé son verre de jus à la main, finit par rire avant de dire :

-Quelle philosophe cette Raven ! Mais elle n'a pas tord.

Clarke lui jeta un œil par-dessus l'épaule de sa mère.

-Je sais, elle lâcha Abby et se rapprocha de Kane pour se trouver à égal distance des deux adultes. C'est pourquoi je suis venue vous dire que vous n'avez pas besoin de ma bénédiction. Aimez vous autant que vous le pouvez…on ne sait pas ce qui peut arriver. Croyez-moi je sais de quoi je parle…

Tout trois ne dirent rien pendant un instant, se souriants seulement. Puis l'adolescente avança et pris le couple dans un câlin collectif dans lequel elle susurra à leurs oreille :

-Je vous aime…tout les deux je vous aime.

Marcus n'en revenait pas, les larmes lui coulaient automatiquement : Clarke l'aimait telle une figure paternelle, à vrai dire tout les 100 l'aimait de cette façon mais venant d'elle, ces mots étaient puissants et importants.

Ils entendirent les « bip » des numéros du code d'entré, la porte s'ouvrit et Raven apparut. Face à la scène elle ne pût s'empêcher de sourire bêtement et applaudis telle une enfant au spectacle.

-Et bah voilà ! C'était pas si compliqué finalement ! Surtout n'hésitez pas à me remerciez généreusement pour avoir contribué à vous aider avec Clarke, c'était pas du gâteau !

Ils détachèrent leur étreinte et la fixèrent en souriant.

-Bon aller, fini de me regarder avec des cœurs dans les yeux, lâchez-vous et bougez-vous : Abby, Jackson m'a demandé de te dire de venir l'aider avec les dernières vérifications sur les patients pour pouvoir arriver à l'heure au dîner. Kane et Clarke, c'est Bell qui m'envoie pour vous : on a reçu un émissaire de la part de Roan.

A ces mots, Clarke, Abby et Marcus se mirent à s'agiter : chacun regroupant les affaires dont ils avaient besoin, se préparant à sortir.

\- Pourquoi personne ne nous a prévenus ? Depuis combien de temps l'émissaire est-il à Arkadia ? Demanda Clarke à Raven.

Cette dernière était près de la table basse à grignoter les cookies.

-Mmmm, essaya-t-elle de parler la bouche pleine. Vous faites des cookies et vous faites pas goûter ?

-RAVEN !

\- Aucun de vous deux ne répondait ! Il doit être là depuis une demi-heure environ …

\- UNE DEMI-HEURE ?! Hurlèrent les Marcus et Clarke.

Ils sortirent tout les quatre de l'appartement se retrouvant dans un couloir plutôt peuplé de ce coin là de l'Arche.

-Ok on se retrouve au dîner. Dit Abby caressant la joue de sa fille.

-A tout à l'heure maman.

Puis le chancelier s'approcha de sa compagne.

-On se voit plus tard. Lui murmura-t-il avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

-Ok…Va falloir que je m'y habitue…et vite. Conclut la blonde à son amie.

-Je te le fais pas dire, ils peuvent pas s'empêcher de se toucher et quand ils s'y mettent, ils ne se lâchent plus…jusqu'à en devenir dégoûtant, fit-elle avec une expression de dégoût.

-On peut t'entendre Raven tu sais ? Lui lança Abby. Aller j'y vais !

L'ingénieure voulait ajouter quelque chose mais une voix l'interpella depuis son talkie-walkie.

-Oui Bell, j'ai Kane et Clarke avec moi : on arrive le plus vite possible.

Elle reposa l'appareil à sa ceinture et regarda les deux intéressés.

-Aller go, on y va.

Ce à quoi ils pressèrent le pas en direction de la salle du Conseil pour faire ce qu'ils font toujours : sauver et protéger leur peuple.

 _ **Voilà ! Je suis désolé du retard mais je trouvais pas l'inspiration et je pense que ça se sent. Malgré cela, j'espère que ça vous a plût. Comme dit en intro, je ne sais pas si je ferais un chapitre 3, cela dépend de vous seulement si vous m'en réclamer un.**_

 _ **N'hésitez pas à me laisser un review surtout !**_

 _ **Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire mon travail et désolé pour les fautes que vous verrez qui vous feront saigné du nez.**_ __ __

 _ **A bientôt !**_

 _ **-Zaza**_


End file.
